


Merlin

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Anti ran home as fast as he could without jostling the gift too much. Shit. His boyfriend was going to kill him for being late… again… for the tenth time in a row. At least he had a good excuse this time.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote pure fluff and no angst!

Marvin lounged on the couch, waiting for Anti to arrive. He checked the time on his phone again. 3:45. Damn. Anti had texted him about 40 minutes ago telling him he would be late, but he didn’t think that whatever he was doing would take this long. Marvin summoned his cane, ready to go out and drag his boyfriend back by the ear if he had to—it was date night after all. Just as he made to stand up, he heard keys jangling in the lock. Marvin sat up straight and schooled his face into a scowl.

He fixed a glare on Anti as he entered the room. “You’re late again. On date night.” Marvin looked exasperated. “You know how important these nights are to me.”

Anti looked at his shoes. “Yes, I know how important tonight is to you, but I was getting you a gift. And no, I couldn’t have gotten it earlier,” he added, seeing Marvin open his mouth.

Marvin stood up and brought his lips up to meet Anti’s. They held each other’s gazes for a moment, before Marvin’s concentration was broken when he heard a soft thump from behind Anti. He peeked over his shoulder. Anti slowly brought the box out from behind his back and handed it to Marvin. Marvin sat down on the couch, and slowly untied the bow. Anti grinned when he heard Marvin gasp. He picked up the black kitten and looked at Anti.

“Do you like it?” Anti asked.

Marvin set the kitten down and pulled Anti closer to him.

“I love it,” he said, and kissed him.

The kitten meowed, and Marvin picked it back up. It looked at Marvin with big green eyes.

Marvin studied it. The tip of its tongue was sticking out. “I’m going to name him Merlin!” He said with a laugh. He touched the tip of the kitten’s nose and it sneezed. Marvin laughed again, and turned to face Anti.

“This definitely makes up for being late, love,” Marvin said with a smile, and pulled Anti in for another kiss.

Later that night, they both sat on the couch with Merlin curled up in Marvin’s lap and Marvin fast asleep on Anti’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is based entirely on my own cat. I'd include a screenshot of him, except I don't know how to add it. If someone could help me figure it out, I'd be happy to share my little fuzzball with everybody!


End file.
